Victor Andrew Jacobson II
His Grace, Victor Andrew Jacobson II, 7th Viceroy of Mordusia, 1st Duke of Adubura & Cormorant, 15th Earl of Kingston, 1st Viscount of Helion was the Chairman of the Libertarian Monarchist Party in Mordusia and the Head of the House of Jacobson. His father was Sir Victor Jacobson, Count of Cormorant. Personal History Victor Andrew Jacobson II was born in Cormorant, Adubura on October 11, 2960 to Victor and Jennifer Jacobson. Being a part of the old aristocracy he was able to get the best education possible. He attended the prestigious Newcomb School for Boys and graduate with full honors. His father was then able to get him into Preston University in Rechtenburg to study Political Science and Law. Victor excelled at both of these and graduate in the top 5 of his class (all five were tied for first). He was then able to get a job as a lawyer in Cormorant and, at the urging of his mother, became a free public defender (unheard of in a state which does not give government funding for public defenders). During his tenure as a public defender he met Julie von Becklenburger, daughter of Albrecht von Becklenburger, Earl of Kingston. The two courted for a year and then, with approval from both families, were married on April 16, 2988. The two have enjoyed a very happy marriage and have had five children, John, Nathan, Heather, Carl, and Victor III. In 2990 Victor's father died of lung cancer, this left Victor as the head of the household. He adopted his father's title and became the Count of Cormorant. The very next year his father-in-law died. Julie, unable to take the burden of holding her father's title, allowed Victor to adopt it. These two events are what led Victor to seek entrance into politics. Seeing that the government had little respect for the old aristocracy he saught to reform the government to be more favorable to not only the aristocracy, but to regular citizens as well. In 2996 he founded the Libertarian Monarchist Party as his forum for politics with his long time personal friend Lord John Clement. On August 24th, 3022 he announced that he would retire from politics. He would serve out the remainder of his term but would then retire. The LMP then held a vote a chose his son, Lord John Jacobson, as the next Chairman of the LMP and their candidate for the Viceroy-ship. He also announced that he would give up his position as head of the House of Jacobson once his term ended. He has chosen to peacefully retire to the family's estate on the coast of Adubura and devote his time to sailing. Official Title Victor Andrew Jacobson's official title is: His Grace, The Right Honorable Victor Andrew Jacobson II, 7th Viceroy of Mordusia, 1st Duke of Adubura & Cormorant, 15th Earl of Kingston, 1st Viscount of Helion. The Count of Cormorant was a title held by his father, Victor Andrew Jacobson I. The Earl of Kingston was a title held by his father-in-law, Albrecht von Becklenburger, passed to him upon marrying Julie von Becklenburger. Upon the reorganization of the aristocracy in Mordusia as per the Act for the Creation of a New Aristocracy, Their Members, Their Holdings, and Rules Concerning the Inheritance of the Mordusian Crown Sir Victor Andrew Jacobson II became Lord Victor Andrew Jacobson II and assumed the titles of Duke of Adubura & Cormorant and Viscount of Helion. Hobbies & Talents Victor Andrew has taken up various hobbies over the years and some have seen him become proficient in various things. He is an avid hunter and has won several marksmanship contests over the years winning his first Mordusian Marksmanship Champion trophy in 2991. He can also speak Aldurian, Hulstrian, and Dundorfian fluently. In 3001 he got his pilot's license for single-engine aircraft. He has also taken an interest in sailing and can be seen on his sailboat, Advent, during his vacations. Category:House of Jacobson